Boy with the Glasses
by He's.A.Hot.Dork
Summary: Another normal day at Forks High changes for the better when Bella Swan meets one mysterious, geeky Edward Cullen in a not so compromising situation...ExB...AH...rated M to be safe. Renamed. Used to be called Glasses....
1. Meeting You

**Bella Swan**

I woke up to the loud screeching of my alarm clock. I opened my eyes to see that it was 7 o'clock in the morning. I got up and got dressed for another day at Forks High. I put on my denim skinny jeans and purple button down shirt with my black converse. I threw my hair up in a pony tail and ran down the stairs. Dad was already at work. I put a couple of pop tarts into the toaster and picked up my cell phone. I dialed the number I am most familiar with.

"Hello." The chipper voice answered.

"Hey Alice, mind picking me up?" I asked.

"Not at all. Be there in a few."

And when she said 'in a few', she wasn't kidding. Just as the toaster popped, she was outside honking the horn. I quickly grabbed my breakfast and ran out the door.

As soon as I closed the door to Alice's yellow Porsche, she was speeding off to Forks High.

"Hey Bella! Ready for another uneventful day at the boring place that is called Forks High?" Alice grinned.

"Of course." With that, she turned up the volume on the radio and we continued on the way to school.

When we pulled up to the parking lot, I noticed that Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie were waiting for us beside Rosalie's cherry red BMW. You see, Jasper and Alice have been dating for quite awhile now, and so have Rosalie and Emmett. Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett are one year older than Alice and I.

I never had the luck of finding a boyfriend. Sure I went on dates, but most of the guys that have dated me or asked me out were jerks looking for someone good looking to hang off their arm, or they were either rude or arrogant.

I never really understood why guys ask me out. I know I'm not ugly or anything but I'm not exactly the most beautiful girl in the school. There are plenty other girls that they could ask out.

When the bell rang, Alice and I headed to homeroom, while Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie went to their own homerooms.

"Bye guys! We'll see you at lunch." Rosalie yelled. Me and Alice waved goodbye, and headed off.

In homeroom, Alice and I got the luck of sitting next to each other. There were another 5 minutes or so before the teacher came into the room. I don't know why we have to be in homerooms so early, but the teachers informed us that 'it's easier if everyone is in the room, rather running in at the last moment.'

Just as I was looking around the room, I noticed a boy sitting in the corner at the back of the room, staring out the window. It's weird that I've never noticed him before. He had the most perfect, but odd, hair color that no one I had ever seen have. It was almost reddish brown. His hair was messy and sticking up in every direction. His hair was also covering his eyes so I couldn't see what color they were. I could see that he had black framed square glasses. He had the most chiseled jaw line and a perfectly straight nose. He had full lips that almost looked like he was pouting. Overall he was very good looking.

People would probably call him a geek. He didn't really dress like one, but in this school if you had glasses you were considered a geek.

How this label came up, there are only two words needed to be said. Mike Newton. Mike Newton and his group of followers think that anyone with brains, intelligence and glasses are called nerds or geeks. I personally would rather have a boyfriend that is smart and can hold a conversation rather than one that has no brains and stares at my chest.

Mike and his followers, Jessica, Lauren and Tyler; make crude remarks about anyone and everyone that fits into their 'geek' description. They probably have never had a simple conversation with the 'geeks' just because they think it would ruin their reputation they set with the school.

Just then the bell rang, and we hurried off to our English class. In English we were learning about Shakespeare, and found it very boring because I have already learned about him. My mind kept drifting back to the boy in the back of the room. I knew he was Mike and his follower's new 'geek' to pick on. I felt sorry for him and every other one of Mike's victims.

Before I knew it, English passed quickly and I was on my way to Trigonometry.

In class I noticed the same boy from before, sitting at the back of the class room, resuming his earlier position. He looked sad and lonely. He seemed to be very shy and quiet. I guess I would be like that too if it was my first day in a new school.

The day seemed to be flying by, because next thing I knew, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett were outside the classroom waiting for me to go to our lockers and head to lunch.

"Hey guys! How was your day so far?" I asked.

"Boring as usual. There seemed to be a new kid here. He was in my history class this morning." Jasper said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Yeah. He's in my English class too." Alice responded.

On our way to our lockers, we heard Newton and his crew harassing the daily 'geek'. It wouldn't be a normal day without seeing them bully somebody.

When we turned the corner, we seen Mike, Jessica, Lauren and Tyler standing around someone on the floor. They were yelling very detailed and crude remarks at the person on the floor.

"Get out of my way loser!"

"Get a life!"

"Go back to where you came!"

"You're such a geek."

As soon as I seen the bronze, reddish brown hair, I immediately knew who it was. It looked like Mike took his glasses and the boy on the floor was looking for them. He appeared to be pushed down because his books were all over the floor. Before I could stop what I was doing, I ran down the hall to Mike and his followers and yelled at them.

" Mike why don't you go and pick on someone else. People are so sick of you and your followers going around the school and looking to pick a fight. You pick the weakest of the bunch because you can't handle picking on someone of your own social standards."

Mike gave me a glare and said "Why are you sticking up for this loser. He has geek written all over him. Down to the glasses and all. He deserves to be treated like the shit he is!"

"Mike, you haven't even said one nice thing to him. He didn't do anything to you. So what, he has glasses. Doesn't mean he's a geek." I replied dryly.

Mike didn't really have anything to say to that, but I did receive glares from Lauren and Jessica. They probably had nothing to say, so they probably did something they knew how to do. Without saying anything, he dropped the glasses and walked away and still had the nerve to laugh. Soon his little followers scurried away after him.

I noticed that the boy that was on the floor was still looking for his glasses. I found them beside the lockers. I picked them up and thankfully they weren't broken.

"Here. You must be looking for these." I handed him the glasses and heard him mumble a quiet "thanks". He looked up and took them from my hand. I couldn't help but feel a little jolt of electricity that passed when he touched my hand. When he finally looked up, I noticed his eye color for the first time. He had amazing emerald green eyes that you could tell are not contacts. He had the most beautiful eyes.

"Hi. I'm Bella." I stuck out my hand.

He took it without further notice and said, "I'm Edward. Edward Cullen."

**AN: This is the first chapter, the one I said would be better. Hopefully it was. I'm new to this whole writing thing but I would like to know if I should write more or to stop. It may be slightly out of character but I'm working on getting better and putting more of Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper, and Alice in there. **

**- xL**


	2. Forming Plans

**AN: ****I would like to thank everyone who reviewed. I greatly appreciated the positive reviews. It was encouraging. I don't have a beta reader but like I said I'm trying to become one and I have a good eye for mistakes. I noticed however that there was one tiny mistake. When Jasper said there was a new kid in his History class, Alice said he was in her English class too. It was supposed to be Rosalie who said that, not Alice. If he was in Alice's English class, he would have been in Bella's too. But he's not. I hope that clears that up if you're wondering. Sorry for the long AN. Oooppss…. I forgot the disclaimer… Anywho…I DON'T own Twilight…unfortunately like every other. That also goes for the first chapter and every other following…**

**Bella Swan**

It's been a month and I haven't talked to Edward since. He has this sort of routine that he follows. Everyday he would sit in the same seat at the back of the class room alone, staring out the window, when me and Alice would enter the class. In the month that he has been going to this school, he didn't look like he made any friends. I kinda felt bad for him. He has no friends and everyone should have a least someone they can talk to.

Mike has been getting on my last nerve. Him and his followers would push Edward around or slam him into the lockers when they pass him in the hallways. I never noticed any scars or bruises on Edward's arms, but that didn't mean he wasn't hurt emotionally or physically.

Ever since Edward came to this school, he has been the number one target for Mike's games and pranks. One time I noticed it got to the point where Mike took Edwards English assignment and ripped it in half so he would get detention.

I also noticed that Mike would leave little pieces of paper, not doubt that something rude and insulting written on it; in Edwards locker or on top of his desk before homeroom. If it bothered Edward, he never showed it. Edward would always put the pieces of paper in his notebook and pretend it never happened. That notebook that held the very pieces of paper I wanted to get my hands on; Edward would always take it with him wherever he went. It looked like he didn't want anyone to see what was inside it. I'm guessing it was a very personal object for him.

I was never aware that this is what Mike did to all the people he classified as 'geeks'. He appeared to stop playing games with all the other 'geeks' and specifically picked on Edward. It looked like Mike found something about Edward that bothered him the most. Maybe it was because Edward never said anything to provoke Mike or even try and start a fight. It could also be because Edward was the only one I have ever stuck up for. It was a well known fact all over the school that Mike was one of the people who had a crush on me and constantly asked me out. My answer wasn't going to change any time soon.

Seeing others get picked on was sad and completely unnecessary, but there was something special about Edward. Something that made him different from others and made me want to stick up for him.

From here on out, I had a plan formed in my mind. I have seen too many people get bullied because of a certain way they look or act. Just because people are different, doesn't mean there is something wrong about them. Diversity is good. If everyone was the same it would be all dull and boring.

I hated bullying with a passion and it needed to stop at our school and soon. Hopefully the plan I have will stop Mike and his followers from bullying anyone again.

With the plan formulated in my head, I went out to the parking lot to Alice's car. During Edward's presence at the school, I observed that he had a silver Volvo, but he didn't have it to gain attention. He didn't look like the type of person to get something for attention.

"Hey Ally. What are we doing tonight?" I knew that Alice would have something planed for us to do. She always has some plan formed in that mind of hers. Hopefully tonight I can tell her about my plan and get some help.

"I was thinking about you and Rose coming over and watching movies. You guys can also sleep over." Perfect. I can get Rose to help out too. If they like it we can get Jasper and Emmett to help out also.

"Yeah. I'll come over tonight. You in Bella?" Rosalie asked.

I nodded my head and we were off and speeding down the road, to Alice's house.

As soon as we arrived at the Brandon's house, we automatically went straight up to Alice's room. The Brandon's have a huge house. There are very few rich people in Forks. The Brandon's, Hale's, McCarthy's and my family were considered 'Forks Richest.'

Alice's room is painted in a deep purple and she has a four post canapé bed. The rods are black and she has a lavender queen size bed spread on her mattress. She has two small end tables on either side of her bed and has a flat screen T.V on the wall across from her bed. Alice doesn't need a dresser because that is what her massive closet is for.

You see, Alice has an obsession with shopping. It's not totally bad, I mean she doesn't go everyday or anything, but when she does shop, she goes for hours on end. Her closet is full of the latest fashion and accessories.

She also has a habit of playing dress up with me. I don't mind it that much, but when she does dress me up she always says 'It's to get you a date. You need to get out once in a while.' Sure she can say that, she has a long term relationship.

"Hey Ally. Rose. I have been thinking lately and I need a favor from you guys." So I started telling them the plan and thankfully they agreed.

"Newton needs to be put in his place. I'm sick of him bullying people. It needs to stop now. He needs to find something else to do in his spear time." Rosalie ranted. It was nice to see her so involved and wanting to participate in my plan.

"I agree. I hate seeing people get bullied. It doesn't just affect them physically but also emotionally. It can really screw up some people."

I agree with Alice. Nobody should have to get bullied.

"So when are we going to start this brilliant plan of yours?" I simply just shrugged. Rose had a point. When was I going to start this plan?

"Probably within the week but we need help from the guys. Hopefully they will be willing to help out. We will talk to them tomorrow" I replied.

They nodded, and we quickly got to the point and put our P.j's on. Alice popped the movie 'The Knowing' in while Rose and I got the junk food. When me and Rose came back up, we settled down in her big comfy bed.

The next morning Alice made sure to wake me and Rose up extra early to get ready for school. I was told to be dressed in my red tank top with my black half jacket, and pair of comfy jean and converse. I was surprised I got away with the shoes. After I brushed my teeth and hair, grabbed pop tarts, we were headed off to school in Alice style.

As usual, when we arrived, Jasper and Emmett were leaning on Emmett's jeep waiting for us. We quickly told the guys what was happened and they agreed to help. Today we were going to send the petition around and hopefully get a lot of participants. When the bell rang we hurriedly ran off to homeroom.

The day seemed to pass fairly fast, and we were walking to lunch. Throughout the day I asked plenty of people to sign the petition and I got close to 150 responses. I just hope that the other guys got as many.

When we arrived at the lunch table, I took a look around the cafeteria and noticed that Edward was nowhere to be seen. Usually I seen him walking to the library for lunch hour. I was a little worried. I didn't want Mike to hurt him any more than he all ready has.

"Hey guys. How did it go with the petitions?" I asked everyone.

"Together we got almost 200 signatures." Emmett responded. I nodded at him. That was a good sign. The more we have, the better chance we have at stopping Mike and his followers. So far we have 350 signatures including mine.

"Did you tell them the plan?" They all nodded.

"Good. I just want to stop Mike and his followers." I said.

"Sureee. I believe you but is that the only reason?" Emmett smirked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, other than the bronze haired-green eyed boy you have been observing for the past month." Jasper spoke up. At this I blushed. Of course they would notice. I haven't even talked to him and I already found myself wanting to get to know him. I could possibly have a small crush on him.

"Whatever guys. You know what to do tonight. Right?"

"Yeah we will get 300 of them. I can't wait to see the look on his face tomorrow." Alice had a weird evil glint in her eye that could only mean trouble.

"Okay. I'll see you guys later. I'm heading to Biology. Don't forget that we are not starting the plan till I say okay?"

They all nodded and I left to go to Biology.

As soon as I entered the classroom, I took my seat in the middle of the class room. I had the unfortunate luck of sitting next to Jessica. She was my lab partner and she didn't do any of the work. Sometimes it felt like I didn't even have a partner.

"Okay class. Today I am assigning new partners." Mr. Banner announced. Thank God! Maybe not everyone out there hates my guts and gives me the worst luck.

Mr. Banner started to call out names and everybody started to get situated.

"Miss. Swan, I would like you to sit next to Mr. Cullen." I looked up shocked. I finally have a class where I can sit with Edward and try to start up a conversation.

I abruptly got out of my seat and went to join Edward at our lab table. We were at the back of the class so it was easy to start a conversation with him. Hopefully I can get to know him better.

"Hi Edward." I said.

"Hello." He mumbled.

Boy this was going to be a long Biology lesson.

**AN: ****Hey guys. I hope you liked this chapter as much as the other one. These chapters seem to be coming to me and it's getting really easy to write. I'll try and get the next chapter up as soon as possible. Please Review and tell me what you think. Like I said before, it's very encouraging. **

**-xL**


	3. In Action

**AN: ****Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and thanks to Insanity on High for pointing out my few mistakes. I fixed the mistakes and reposted the chapters.**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Twilight or any characters…=(**

**Previously…**

I abruptly got out of my seat and went to join Edward at our lab table. We were at the back of the class so it was easy to start a conversation with him. Hopefully I can get to know him better.

"Hi Edward." I said.

"Hello." He mumbled.

Boy this was going to be a long Biology lesson.

**Bella Swan**

Ever since yesterday in Biology class, I haven't had the time to strike up a conversation with Edward. Luckily, I have two classes with Edward, so I can sit with him in Trig and try to start one. Edward is the quiet type. If anyone was going to start talking, it would be me. Hopefully he will open up to me.

When I got home yesterday, I went to the store and got photocopies of the petitions. I know that Alice went to the store also and picked up what I asked her to.

When the bell rang for lunch, I told the other guys to go without me and that I would be there in a minute. I needed to go to my locker.

At my locker, I seen someone sitting beside it, slumped over. Again I seen the bronze hair. I ran over to him quickly.

"Omg Edward! Are you okay?" I asked frantically.

"Yeah. I just fell." I knew that he was lying. It was Mike and his friends that pushed him. This time it looked like it hurt.

When Edward brushed his hair out of his eyes, I gasped. There was a cut above his eye that was bleeding, probably where he hit his head.

"You're bleeding. What happened? And don't say you fell because you didn't." I wanted him to tell me the truth. This time Mike went too far. It may not be the worst he can do but this has to stop. It's time to set my plan into action.

He looked up but didn't say anything. He probably knows that I know what happened.

"Let's go get that cut cleaned up." I offered my hand and he grabbed it. At the nurses office, we cleaned it up and got a small bandage to put over it. It was small so you couldn't see it when he has his hair over his forehead.

"I'll see you later in Biology Edward." I needed to tell Alice to bring the bags tomorrow. Mike and his friends were going down.

He nodded and continued to walk towards the library.

"Bella where were you? What took you so long?" Alice asked.

"When I got to my locker Edward was sitting on the floor and he looked hurt. There was a gash on his forehead probably from where Mike slammed him into the lockers. Anyway, we went to the nurse to get it cleaned and he went to the library afterwards. Then I came here. Guys were are going to put the plan in action. This is going too far. Alice bring the bags tomorrow and I got the copies of the petition." Went I finished explaining, Emmett and Jasper looked like they wanted to kill Mike.

"When this is all over, I'm going to give Newton a good beating for everything he put Edward and all the other 'geeks' through. Edward may not be my friend now but hopefully he will be." It was funny seeing Emmett get so worked up and then using his fingers as quotation marks around 'geeks'.

In Biology, Edward was already seated at our lab table. I quickly sat down and started to get my books out.

"Hey Edward. How are you?" I asked.

"I'm good and you?"

"I'm good." I knew I wanted him to open up to me so I needed to ask better questions.

"Soo…Where are you from?"

"Chicago." He wasn't offering much information, but I knew I needed to build his trust. I didn't think that Edward was a 'geek'. Sure he had glasses, but I thought they were cute. At that thought I blushed.

That moment the teacher walked in and I couldn't continue to ask Edward any questions. Soon enough, school was over and Alice was dropping me off at home.

I was so excited for my plan. The next morning I took my own car because Alice's front seat was full of all the bags. I couldn't believe she actually got 350. She was probably given weird looks at the store.

Today I decided to wear a plain white t-shirt, with a pink button up sweater and jeans. I let my hair hang down in loose curls and put my converse on.

At school, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper were all ready handing out the stuff in the bag. Now all I had to do was go to the office and talk to the principal.

Luckily for me, the principal agreed and made sure Mike and his followers were there first.

All we had to do now was wait.

**AN:**** I know that this is kind of a short chapter, but I didn't want the plan that Bella has, to actually be revealed in this chapter. It will definitely be in the next one. Also there will be more E and B after the nest chapter. And more Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie. This was kind of a filler more than anything. Now the ball is rolling, and it gets to E and B's relationship. Also more drama I'm pretty sure. Does anyone know what Alice bought….???**

**Also if you're wondering why there are a little amount of signatures on the petition, you have to remember that it's in Forks and it's considered a small town. **

**-xL**


	4. Motives Inside

**AN: ****Thanks to everyone who reviewed. It's very encouraging! In the coming chapters, Edward gets a little geekier. It's just a trait he has that we all LOVE.** **ッ**

**Disclaimer: ****I DON'T own Twilight or any characters…=(**

**Previously…**

Luckily for me, the principal agreed and made sure Mike and his followers were there first.

All we had to do now was wait.

**Bella Swan**

It was 5 minutes till the bell for lunch rang. Any minute now, the principal would call everyone to the gym. Mike and his friends were already called down and he's probably wondering what it has to do with him. The time was ticking down to the second where Edward's life would change for the better.

"_Excuse me. Would all students please report to the gym for a brief assembly_."

Finally! That was the longest five minutes of my life. I meet up with Alice, Rose, Jasper and Emmett right before we went into the gym. I took a look around and seen that everyone was doing what we told them to.

We quickly slid the objects on and hurriedly passed into the gym doors….

-

**Mike Newton**

Me, Lauren, Jessica and Tyler were all called into the gym earlier for some sort of assembly. Why couldn't the principal just tell us what they had to say over the P.A. It didn't matter either way. At least we got to miss class for a period of time.

"What do you, like think they want us for?" Lauren asked. Sometimes I don't know why I hang out with her. She's soo stupid but totally hot! She has no brains but I just use her and Jessica as fuck buddies.

"I don't know. I just wish they would hurry this up. We have a Geek to torture." Tyler said with a laugh. That new kid Edward is really getting on my nerves. He just oozes 'Geek'. I never told anyone, but back in California I was the geek. Everyone would make fun of me because I had glasses and braces. I hated glasses with a passion. People would always take them from me and usually break them or hide them somewhere in the school. That's why I like to pick on geeks. They remind me of what I used to be and I take out my hatred and anger out on the losers.

Also, Bella seems to have taken a liking to Edward. Everyone knows that I like her. He seems to be the only one who doesn't have a clue. If I can't have her, then he can't either.

"_Excuse me. Would all students please report to the gym for a brief assembly_."

Thank God! Finally we can get this over with.

When everyone walked in, I was completely frozen with shock. I turned to look at the others and they all had the same expression. Their mouths open and eyes wide.

"What the like fuck is that?" Jessica asked. I just shook my head and couldn't respond.

"This has to be some kind of joke." Tyler was trying to get over the fact that everyone that just walked into the gym was wearing glasses. And not just any glasses, Edwards geeky glasses. When I looked over, I saw Bella, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett looking at us smirking. I knew then that this was their idea.

When the principal walked into the gym, she had a pair of fucking geeky glasses plastered to her face also. They couldn't just be doing this for Edward's sake.

-

**Bella Swan**

This was the funniest thing I had ever seen. Mike and his posse were staring wide eyed and mouths hanging open, at everyone in the gym. Everyone was wearing a pair of glasses that looked similar to Edward's.

When Mike looked over at us, he saw that we were smirking.

Just then the principal walked in. She had a smile on her face and was looking directly at Mike, Jessica, Lauren and Tyler.

I looked around but I didn't see Edward. I knew he was at school, but he wasn't here. I hope he comes into the gym soon. I want to see what he will do. I just don't want him to be mad at me.

"As many of you figured out, we are having an assembly because we have a problem. I'm not going to mention any names, but I'm sure you know there have been a few students bullying others because they wear glasses. I know many of you are above the maturity level to stoop so low as to make fun of somebody because of an article of clothing or in this case, glasses, but we seem to have a few students who aren't mature enough."

I looked one more time, trying to see if Edward was anywhere to be seen. Just as I was going to give up, I saw him sitting in the back of the gym, listening intently to what the principal was saying. He didn't seem to look mad, but then again he wasn't showing any emotion.

After the principal finished giving her speech on bullying, Mike and his followers were given a detention for 3 hours after school for the next 2 weeks. I personally think he deserves more than 2 weeks, only because bullying physically and emotionally hurts people. Especially Edward, even though he doesn't show it.

I finally can admit it. I have a huge crush on Edward. I haven't been able to really get to know him, but he can be really sweet, kind and loving.

After everyone was dismissed, we headed to our next class. I had Biology with Edward. Great time to have, hopefully, the best conversation of my life.

**AN:** **Sorry this took me so long to get out. Yesterday I went to an Exhibition and got home around 11:30 with a pounding headache. I woke up really late today, and got working on this chapter. Hopefully it's written to everybody's expectations. I think I might start doing Edward's POV. The only POV's that I have planned for this story are Bella's and Edward's, with the exception of Mike's in this chapter. It was just easier to write that scene from his prospective, and to get into his mind. Also it gives you the reason for Mike picking on Edward. Please Review and tell me what you think. It's **_**very **_**encouraging!**

**- xL**


	5. Decisions to Hide

**AN:**** First I would like to say thank you for all the reviews. They are greatly appreciated. I would also like to say I have over 700 hits now, so thanks again. Also if anyone is wondering, no I am not going to give Edward a make-over. I thing geeky Edward is cute and can be a complete turn on…..ahah ;)**

**Disclaimer:**** I DON'T own Twilight or any characters…=(**

**Previously…**

After everyone was dismissed, we headed to our next class. I had Biology with Edward. Great time to have, hopefully, the best conversation of my life.

-

**Edward Cullen**

After the principal dismissed us, I headed off to Biology. I was pretty much stunned at what just happened.

As a kid, I was always quiet and awkward. I never really had any friends, but I didn't have much time for that. I would always focus on my studies. My parents would always want me to get a good education and for me to go to any Ivey league collage.

I know that I am also considered a geek, because I would hear it every single day. If it wasn't from Mike and his friends, it would be from the big body builders at the grocery store that I accidently bump into.

Back in Chicago, I was always being teased and called random names. I would always look for comfort in my books. Every detail of my life, anything interesting that has happened, or the worst things that have happened, are all written in my notebook. Not that it would be filled by anything else.

When my parents decided to pack up and move to Forks, I was honestly happy. I thought that maybe I could have friends and get to live life like a normal high school teenager. So far I had no suck luck. The nicest thing that any one has ever done for me would have to be what happened today.

On my first day at Forks High, I knew that things wouldn't change. People here were going to treat me the same way. I would always sit in the back of my classes alone and stare out the windows. Of course I would hear the teacher talking, but it made me forget what my life was like at that moment. It would make me feel like anyone else.

Even walking through the halls going to class, I would get slammed up against the lockers, or tripped and end up with my books all over the floor. It was annoying but it's not like I could do anything to stop them. Mike could probably knock me out before I even got the chance and tried to hit him.

There was no physical evidence of him hurting me, but sometimes the things he said to me would hurt. I also wasn't going to be a big baby and show how much it would affect me. I would suck it up and pretend that it didn't bother me.

Every morning, at my locker or at my desk in homeroom, I would receive notes from Mike. They were meaningless threats and words, but I couldn't help but fear him a little. So, again I would have to suck it up and just put the papers into my notebook.

I would carry my notebook with me everywhere I went because I didn't want anyone to take it. If they got their hands on it, they would pretty much know my whole life story. That was something I wasn't willing to share with anyone, anytime soon. They would probably laugh and say I had no life. I couldn't agree more with them. It was a very personal object for me.

Mike and his friends seemed to stop bullying other people and purposefully bully me the most. I didn't mind it much. At least other students could enjoy their life now without being harassed daily.

I knew that Mike picked on me the most because he was jealous. I don't understand why he would be jealous of me. I know it had something to do with the fact that Bella stuck up for me. I didn't blame her for his jealousy, but I didn't ask for her help. I appreciated that she helped me, but I didn't want anything to happen to her because of me.

The nicest person I met so far, was Bella. She helped me when Mike and his friends pushed me down and took my glasses. She helped me pick up my books and offered her hand like I was any other student. She didn't make fun of me because of what I look like or what I was wearing. It was nice to see somebody so nice and caring.

That day in Biology class, when Mr. Banner decided that Bella should be my partner, I was nervous. Bella is a girl and I don't do so well with the opposite sex.

I wasn't blind. I knew Bella is a beautiful girl and it make it so much worse for me. I don't want to start stuttering, or blush like an idiot. That's just another quality people laugh at me for. I tired not to look at her because it would be easier to not blubber like a fool. She probably thinks I'm being rude, but that's not the case at all.

The day that Mike pushed me too hard into the lockers, I hit my head and had a big gash on my forehead above my eye. Of course the moment Mike leaves, Bella comes around the corner and had to see me on the floor. It couldn't have been any more embarrassing on my part.

But she completely surprised me again. She didn't laugh or make jokes that I couldn't stand up for myself. I know that I have very low confidence and self-esteem levels. But don't all geeks?

When she asked me what was wrong, I didn't want to tell her that Mike did it, but by the look on her face, she already knew what happened.

I knew that I was bleeding and needed to get it cleaned up. She came with me and acted like she was my best friend. I wish things were that way. She probably has something better to do than hang out with the schools geek.

I now knew that I had a crush on Bella. Of course I would have a crush on the most beautiful girl in the school. Figures. It makes it all the more cliché. The Geek asks his desire of affection out on a date, and she bluntly refuses him. That's just the way the world works. We are from totally different social standards. If she knew, she would probably want nothing to do with me ever again.

When the bell rang for lunch, we parted ways. I headed to the library. I didn't want to eat what the school had to offer. I took comfort in books, and read till the bell rang and ended the lunch hour.

In Biology, I knew Bella was trying to get to know me better. I was ecstatic, but also nervous. It baffled me to think that she would want to try and peruse a friendship with me. I knew I sounded like a dick when she asked me where I came from, but I didn't know what to say to her.

When the teacher walked in the room, I breathed out a lung full of air I didn't know I was holding. It was kind of a relief but also kind of sad. I did want to talk to her, but I didn't know how to without sounding stupid. I would have to work on trying to start a conversation with her.

And then what happened today. I could tell by the facial expression Bella made every time she seen Mike bullying me. It was annoying her to no end. When Mike pushed me into the locker, I knew that was the last straw with Bella. I didn't really understand why she cared. Bella was an open book to read, most of the time.

Although the assembly was a little bit embarrassing for me because everyone knew that Mike liked to pick on me, it was a very nice thing for her to do. Which shocked me the most was that everyone in the school was wearing a pair of glasses like mine.

Throughout the whole assembly, Mike was glaring daggers at Bella and me. I didn't care that he looked at me like that, but he didn't have to do that to Bella.

It was nice to know that some people cared. Maybe I was wrong about this school being the same as the one in Chicago.

As soon as I walked into Biology, I noticed that Bella was already seated at our table. I was going to suck up enough courage and thank her for what she did for me.

"Hello Bella."

I guess she was shocked that I was the one to say something this time, but slowly the corners of her lips turned up into a smile. Her smile was beautiful and I knew that I needed to get her to smile more often.

"Hi Edward." She said as I took my seat and started to get my things out of my bag.

"Bella, I would like to thank you for what you did today. You didn't have to do that, but I appreciated it." I smiled my crooked smile at her and she looked dazed for a moment.

The teacher walked in at that moment and I turned to look at the board. From the corner of my eye I could see Bella shaking her head. I smiled to myself.

Mr. Banner gave a work sheet to work on. Throughout class we talked. She asked me many things about my family and what I liked to do in my spear time. While I told her things about me I blushed like mad. She probably thinks I'm weird for playing online games when I have nothing better to do.

In turn, I asked her many things too. From to her parents, down to what her favorite food was. I learned that her mom and dad were divorced. Renee, her mom, remarried a guy named Phil. He was a minor league baseball player. I also learned that Charlie, her dad, is the Police Chief of Forks.

When the bell rang, I asked her if I could walk her to her next class. I may be a geek, but I was raised to be a gentleman.

When we parted ways, I told her I would see her tomorrow. She agreed and I walked off to my next class. It was going to be nice now that I didn't have Mike constantly bothering me and pushing me around.

**AN:**** So there is a look inside the mind of everyone's beloved Geeky Edward. He is starting to open up to Bella. He also realized that he has a little 'thing' for Bella. Hopefully the chapters keep coming to me easy so I can get them out. I hope that you guys like it. Tell me what you think. Please review. **

**Also, check out the poll on my profile page and tell me what you think. I need help in order to update my next chapter.**

**- xL**


End file.
